The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus that drives an actuator and discharges ink in an ink chamber from a nozzle, and a control method of the inkjet recording apparatus.
Conventionally, as a recording apparatus that is relatively simple in configuration and easy in high speed recording and high quality recording, an ink jet recording apparatus is known. The ink jet recording apparatus supplies ink to an ink chamber of a recording head, drives a piezoelectric element and the like in accordance with an image data, and discharges the ink in the ink chamber as an ink drop from a nozzle to a recording medium such as a paper and the like, and then records a pattern of an ink dot. However, there is a case where a micro air bubble dissolved in the ink is grown in the ink chamber and the like, and the air bubble is generated in the ink chamber, and a discharging defect is consequently induced.
So, a purging operation and a flushing operation are carried out to try the removal of the air bubble. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-305587 (1998), in situation where a cap is in contact with a nozzle surface of a recording head, a suction pump linked to the cap is used to suck the ink inside a nozzle chamber together with the air bubble and exhaust to outside. Or, the ink is pressurized, and the ink inside the nozzle chamber together with the air bubble is discharged to the cap and exhausted to the outside.